marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Avengers Vol 1 1
Appearing in "Restart" Featured Characters: * Avengers (First appearance) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (First appearance) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) (First appearance; rejoins team) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (First appearance) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (First appearance) * Starbrand (Kevin Connor) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Proxima Midnight (First appearance) Other Characters: * Wolverine (James Howlett) (mentioned only) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) (mentioned only) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (mentioned only) * Shang-Chi (mentioned only) * Ultron (mentioned only) * Thanos (mentioned only) * Galactus (mentioned only) Races and Species: * Humans * Alien Locations: * Multiverse ** Earth-10698 *** Earth **** North America ***** United States of America ****** New York ******* New York City ******** Manhattan ********* Avengers Tower ********* Galaxy Diner ****** Washington, D.C. **** Earth Orbit ***** Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station Items: Events: * Age of Ultron (mentioned only) * Infinity Gauntlet (Mentioned only) * Hydra World (mentioned only) Synopsis for "Restart" The story begins four years after the first formation of the Avengers. In the Avengers Tower, Tony Stark looks at the Avengers World Initiative map he and Steve created two years ago. We see a glimpse of the status of some heroes. Wolverine and Hulk are missing, Spider-Woman and Shang-Chi are deceased, while most of the rest are inactive. Inside the Galaxy Diner in Manhattan, Steve Rogers is hiding after the Hydra takeover under the rule of the Captain America impostor. He sees a news report about the public distrust to the superhero community after the world saw an evil Captain America. The reporter adds that the world is not even sure who to trust anymore. Tony arrives and asks how Steve is doing. Steve replies that he misses Avenging. Tony smiles and tells Steve that the Avengers has long since disbanded but the world could "sure as hell" need the Avengers, now more than ever. Steve agrees and asks Tony whether his Avengers World Initiative is still operational despite most heroes being inactive or does he have a plan at all. Tony smiles and asks Steve since when doesn't he have a plan. A week later, in the Washington, D.C., Kevin Connor is sightseeing when an alien ship arrives. Proxima Midnight steps out of the ship and begins attacking him. Kevin asks her what a member of the Black Order is doing on Earth. Proxima replies that she does not serve Thanos not, but she has become a herald of Galactus. After clearing the area of any civilians, Kevin uses his Starbrand powers to create a huge explosion that will incinerate Proxima. However, she was able to escape from the scene. In the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange notices the presence of Proxima Midnight and starts casting a spell. On the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, Carol Danvers exits the station and begins patrolling the planet. While above Washington, D.C. Carol sees the big flaming logo of Starbrand. Carol descends to Washington and sees Starbrand who tells her that he was attacked by Proxima Midnight in the hopes of disabling the planetary defense system before the coming of her master. Starbrand adds that Proxima Midnight was able to escape before the blast from the Starbrand logo was able to kill her. Carol flies to warn the Avengers that Thanos is coming, but before she was able to leave, Starbrand calls her and tells her that there are greater forces at work behind the attack of Proxima Midnight as the former Black Order member has now become a herald of Galactus. Carol becomes afraid that something more sinister than what they've faced before is brewing and takes Starbrand to meet with the Tony. At the Avengers Tower, Carol and Starbrand meet Tony and Steve. The four of them discuss the attack of Proxima Midnight. In the middle of their conversation, Doctor Strange arrives with Proxima Midnight in tow. Strange tells the group that he noticed Proxima Midnight's presence in the planet and was able to catch her before she was able to teleport away from Earth. During their conversation, Proxima manages to escape from Stephen's spells and incapacitates Starbrand. The former Black Order member manages to defeat the heroes with her new energy emission abilities. Proxima escapes and takes Starbrand with her. Carol proposes to track her but Steve says that Tony has a better plan. Tony then commands F.R.I.D.A.Y. to initiate Avengers Universe Initiative. Solicit A new universe begins here! After the multiverse-spanning events of Secret Wars, a new universe has been born. Welcome to the Earth-10698, where everything is doomed to die. The Marvel Forever universe kicks off with a massive #1 issue of Forever Avengers by Sam Riders, five years after the emergence of the superheroes to the public, four years after the formation of the Avengers, one year after Tony Stark was left as the sole member of the team. Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, May Category:Week 22, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 22, 2018 Category:Sam Riders Category:Arthur Adams/Cover Artist Category:Marvel Forever Category:Midnight Heralds (Story Arc) Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Kevin Connor (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-10698)/Quotes Category:Forever Avengers Vol 1 Category:T+ (13 and up) Category:Created by Kproject391